la sexta gema de cristal
by fayroxis72
Summary: que pasaria si amatista no era la unica gema buena que habia salido de la guarderia que pasaria si hubiera otra y los dos fueran amigos pero esa gema tuvo que irse pero despues regreso pesimo resumen lo se
1. onyx

**Hola fanfictioneros aquí empieza mi primer fic de steven universe y el segundo que escribo soy nuevo en esto asi que tengan paciencia bueno espero que les guste**

aveces me preguntaba porque estaba vivo porque naci lo unico que se es mi nombre y lo que soy y mi mision conquistar este planeta pero yo no queria hacerlo y los recuerdos de mi pasado no podre olvidarlos y mi historia empieza asi

 **hace años atrás**

 **-** d donde estoy-dijo un chico de pelo negro tenia el color de piel gris llevaba una camiseta de manga larga y llevaba unos pantalones largos y en las pupilas de sus ojos parecia tener unas pequeñas gemas negras como la noche el lugar donde estaba era un cañon con maquinas y un monton de agujeros en las paredes

-que paso aquí.dijo el chico hasta que escucho la voz de una niña que estaba muy cerca donde estaba

-aggh mi cabeza dijo la chica que tenia el pelo corto y blanco tenia una falda con tirantes debajo tenia una camiseta negra y unas botas blancas y en su pecho se veia una gema morada

-quien eres-dijo la chica cuando vio a el chico acercarse a el

-yo yo soy onyx.

-hola onyx yo soy amatista por cierto en donde estamos-

-no tengo idea solo desperte en este lugar-

-bueno cuando te despertaste-

-hace poco antes que tu me pregunto que son estas cosas-dijo onyx tocando una de las maquinas cuando toco la maquina empezo a sentirse mareado cuando de repente vio como una especie de vision explicandole en donde estaban porque estaban aquí y para que servia esas maquinas

-oye estas bien te quedaste quieto por un buen rato-dijo amatista

-amatista creo que ya se porque estamos aqui-dijo onyx y despues empezo a explicarle todo lo que habia visto

-espera espera quieres decirme que esas maquinas que estan alla nos crearon a nosotros-dijo amatista a lo que onyx asintio

-y esos agujeros que estan ahi son de donde salimos bueno de echo eso explica porque tienen esa forma-dijo amatista

-y al parecer seres de otro mundo que se hacen llamar gemas hicieron estas maquinas para crear mas de los suyos y al parecer fuimos creados para conquistar este planeta-dijo amatista y onyx asintio de nuevo

-es increible y todo lo hiciste lo viste solo tocando esa maquina es increible eso significa que puedes ver el pasado tocando cosas y tal vez no solo puedes ver el pasado tal vez puedas ver el futuro-dijo onyx

-si pero esa mision que tenemos de conquistar este planeta no me gusta-dijo onyx

-tienes razon bueno mejor no lo hacemos que tal si vemos el lugar-dijo amatista

-si exploremos un poco va ser divertido-

-oye seamos amigos-dijo amatista

-claro amigos-dijo onyx

 **años despues**

jejeje a que no puedes atraparme-dijo amatista

-oh a que si te atrapo-dijo onyx persiguiendo a amatista

 **una hora despues**

-ah ah estas cansada-dijo onyx tirado en el suelo

-por supuesto que no-dijo amatista cuando repente escucharon unas voces

.porque estamos aquí este lugar estuvo abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo-decia una voz

-tenemos que asegurarnos perla tal vez alguna gema debe estar por aquí y tenemos que asegurarnos que no nos cause problemas en el futuro-dijo otra voz

-bien-dijo perla molesta

-esperen las dos creo que escuche algo-la mujer y empezo acercarse a onyx y amatista quienes estaban ocultos en una gran roca cuando la mujer estaba cerca del duo empezaron a correr

-oigan esperen no le vamos a hacer nada-dijo la mujer y empezo a seguirlos junto a las mujeres que estaban con ella aunque los dos no le hacian caso y seguian corriendo hasta que amatista se tropezo haciendola quedar atrás y las mujeres se empezaron a acercarse a ella

-no se acercen a ella-dijo onyx pero no le hacian caso y seguian acercandose a amatista

-!les dije que no se acercen a ella¡grito onyx y los las gemas de los ojos de onyx empezaron a brillar invocando dos guadañas el filo de la guadaña era grande y oscuro la empuñadura era negra con algunas pequeñas gemas moradas y intento atacar al trio pero la mujer activo un escudo que hizo que el ataque de sus guadañas no funcionaran y terminara cayendo al suelo

-estas bien-pregunto la mujer la mujer tenia el cabello largo y rosa tambien era rizado y grueso llevaba un vestido largo con volantes sin mangas blanco y el vestido tenia un corte en la zona del estomago en forma de estrella que mostraba una gema rosa

-mi nombre es rose cual es el tuyo-

-onyx y ella es amatista-

-mucho gusto-

-bueno como sea tenemos que eliminarlo-dijo la mujer que estaba al lado de rose la mujer tenia el cabello lacio negro llevaba un traje rojo en la parte superior y hombreras cubicas negras y la parte inferior negras con algunas partes rojas

-no lo haras garnet ellos no hicieron nada-dijo rose

-pero rose el intento atacarnos-dijo una mujer de pelo color melocoton claro y corto terminaba en punta tenia el cuerpo delgado y piel palida llevaba un top azul verdoso pantalones cortos anaranjados unos zapatos azules claro con un corazon en la parte superior y en su frente habia una gema parecida a una perla

-si pero solo lo hizo para salvar a su amiga-dijo rose a lo que perla suspiro

-supongo que tienes razon pero que haremos con ellos no podemos dejarlos aqui-dijo perla

-dejame pensar hm creo que tengo una idea-dijo rose acercandose a onyx y amatista

-oigan les gustaria venir con nosotras-

-que rose no podemos cuidarlos-protesto perla

-pero perla ellos no son malas personas ademas le podriamos ayudar para que puedan controlar sus gemas a voluntad-dijo rose

-y que les parece quieren venir no pueden quedarse aquí por siempre-dijo rose a lo que los dos se miraron mutuamente y despues sonrieron

-¡si!-

despues de que se llevaron de la guarderia a onyx y amatista le enseñaron todo lo que ellas sabian como transformarse en animales o objetos invocar su arma invoncandola a su propio estilo como amatista que lo invoca con indiferencia es capaz de invocarla y onyx que la invoca con deseo de proteger a la personas ademas de cosas que aprendieron ellos mismos como crear una onda de energia con sus armas amatista aprendio a hacer algo llamado giro rapido en la que rueda rapidamente como una pelota y ataca a sus enemigos y onyx aprendio a controlar su habilidad de ver el futuro y el pasado gracias a la ayuda garnet quien lo hizo gustosamente ya que ella tenia una habilidad parecida a la suya miles de años despues empezaron a vivir en un templo en el que tenia una enorme estatua de una mujer de diez brazos que tenia el cabello parecido al de rose y que tenia 6 gemas parecidas a la de perla la primera la tenia en la frente la segunda en uno de los ojos en vez de pupilas la tercera en el pecho la cuarta en el estomago y la quinta y la sexta en la palma en dos de los diez brazos el templo donde vivian estaba en lugar llamado ciudad playa

y en donde estaba el templo era en una playa con rejas para que nadie entrara

 **9:00 p.m.**

En la entrada del templo se podia ver una puerta con una estrella en que se podia ver 6 pequeñas gemas y que se podia ver 5 en cada punta la punta inferior izquiera se podia ver una gema roja y la punta inferior derecha se podia ver una gema azul oscura en la parte superior izquierda se veia una gema morada y en el derecho se podia ver una gema blanca y en la punta mas alta se veia una gema rosa oscura la sexta gema estaba en el centro de la estrella y era de color negro la puerta empezo abrirse mostrando a rose y unos segundos despues volvio a abrirse mostrando a onyx pero ahora llevaba una sudadera negra y deportivas negras y blancas

-adonde vas-pregunto onyx viendo a rose llendo a la rejas

-bueno escuche que habria un concierto en la playa y no puedo evitar ir alli-dijo rose

-puedo ir nunca he salido del templo al menos que alla una mision-dijo onyx

-claro vamos-dijo rose despues de una larga caminata llegaron al concierto aunque no habia nadie

-que raro nunca fui a un concierto pero creo que deberia haber gente aqui-dijo onyx sentandose en una de las sillas

-si creo que si hm parece que ya va empezar-dijo rose y la musica empezo a sonar

 **Dicen** **que** **no** _ **tengo**_ _ **dirección**_ _,_ _ **que**_ _ **soy**_ _ **una**_ _ **distracción**_ _,_ _ **es**_ _ **una**_ _ **tonta**_ _ **reacción**_  
 _ **Aun**_ _ **así**_ _ **al**_ _ **confín**_ _ **he**_ _ **llegado**_ _,_ _ **ahora**_ _ **todo**_ _ **está**_ _ **claro**_ _ **por**_ _ **mi**_ _ **destino**_ _ **aguardo**_  
 _ **Esta**_ _ **vida**_ _ **sideral**_ _ **he**_ _ **solo**_ _ **conocido**_ _,_  
 _ **Las**_ _ **estrellas**_ **y** _ **el**_ _ **polvo**_ _ **espacial**_ _ **son**_ _ **mi**_ _ **único**_ _ **hogar.**_

 _ **Pero**_ _ **apenas**_ _ **comienzo**_ a _ **cantar**_ _,_ _ **miles**_ _ **de**_ _ **voces**_ _ **me**_ _ **van**_ **a llamar.**

Y _**en**_ _ **mi**_ _ **corazón**_ _ **sabré**_ _ **que**_ _ **la**_ _ **pena**_ _ **valdrá**_

Y _**mientras**_ _ **mi**_ _ **discos**_ _ **veo**_ _ **partir**_ _,_ **y** _ **piden**_ _ **fotos**_ _ **firmadas**_ _ **por**_ _ **mí**_ _,_ **  
Sé** **que** **mi** **vida** **no** **es** **fácil** **pero** **es** **la** **que** **quiero** **vivir**.

 _ **Pero**_ a _**penas**_ _ **comienzo**_ **a** _ **cantar**_ _,_ _ **el**_ _ **universo**_ _ **mi**_ _ **nombre**_ _ **dirá**_ _,_

 _ **Y**_ _ **sabré**_ _ **que**_ _ **muy**_ _ **dentro**_ _ **mi**_ _ **miedo**_ _ **no**_ _ **existirá**_ _,_

 _ **Y en**_ _ **mi**_ _ **cabello**_ _ **el**_ _ **viento**_ _ **solar**_ _,_ _ **me**_ _ **hace**_ _ **ver**_ _ **que**_ _ **aún**_ _ **tengo**_ _ **mucho**_ _ **que**_ _ **dar**_ _  
_ _ **Por**_ _ **esta**_ _ **fría**_ _ **atmósfera**_ _ **en**_ _ **mi**_ _ **espíritu**_ _ **vagará**_

 _ **Vuelo**_ _ **como**_ _ **un**_ _ **cometa.**_ _  
_ _ **Soy**_ _ **un**_ _ **cometa.**_ _  
_ _ **Estrello**_ _ **como**_ _ **un**_ _ **cometa.**_ _  
_ _ **Soy**_ _ **un**_ _ **cometa.**_

Cuando la cancion termino onyx y rose aplaudieron

-gracias a todos por venir soy el señor universe si le gusto lo que oyeron vayan a la mesa de mercancias mi manager martin les vendera cds y camisetas oh esperen no esta alla supongo que yo les tendre que atender-dijo el sr universe llendo a la mesa de mercancias el sr universe tenia el cabello largo y marron oscuro llevaba una camiseta negra con las mangas arancadas y una estrella en el pecho unos vaqueros y unas sandalias

-tren espacial al cosmo-dijo rose agarrando uno de los cds

-si un boleto de ida y listo para partir-dijo el sr universe

-ajajajaja y como planeas volver-dijo rose

-volver-

-a la tierra-dijo rose

-nunca voy a volver-

-ah que horrible este es tu hogar-dijo rose mientras miraba el disco junto a onyx

-amm lo quieren pueden llevarselo-dijo sr universe

-en serio-dijo onyx emocionado

-oh y viene con una camiseta toma-dijo sr universe dandole una camiseta a onyx

-genial-dijo onyx con los ojos como estrellas (onyx tiene sus gemas en sus ojos en vez de pupilas asi que imaginen las gemas de sus ojos con forma de estrella)

-tambien tengo una para ti pero creo que necesitas una mas grande tengo una extra grande en mi camioneta no se vayan-dijo sr universe

-vamonos-dijo rose

-que pero todavia no te dieron tu camiseta-dijo onyx

-no importa vamos-dijo rose

despues en la playa

-aun sigo preguntandome porque no nos que quedamos un poco mas-dijo onyx

-no es nada importante vamos-dijo rose

-no vas a entrar-

-no voy a dar paseo-dijo onyx llendose del templo

 **una hora mas tarde**

despues de una larga caminata en la playa onyx volvia a el templo encontrandose a perla y amatista hablando con el sr universe

-sr universe que hace aquí-dijo onyx

-oye tu eres quien estaba con esa misteriosa mujer sabes donde esta-pregunto el sr universe antes de que onyx pudiera responder el portal empezo a brillar mostrando a garnet

-perla onyx amatista estan con un humano-dijo garnet

-me siguio desde la cerca-dijo amatista

-que debemos hacer-dijo perla

-dejenme explicar-dijo onyx pero no le hacian caso

-cual es tu proposito-dijo garnet

-ah estoy buscando a la misteriosa chica de blanco la que es muy alta con el largo cabello rizado y rosado

-lo ven esta hablando de r-amatista no pudo terminar de hablar porque perla le tapo la boca

-no se que como hacer que se vaya-dijo perla

-lo arrojare por encima de la cerca-dijo garnet agarrando a sr universe

-excelente idea los humanos deben quedarse del otro lado de la cerca como dice el letrero-dijo perla

-¡garnet espera no lo hagas!-dijo onyx tratando de detenerla

-por favor no lo hagas-dijo sr universe

-esperen sr universe-dijo rose

-eres tu-dijo sr universe antes de caer al suelo

-te encuentras bien-dijo rose agarrandole de la mano

-conoces a este humano-dijo perla

-dio un concierto en la playa y yo no pude evitar ir a verlo trate de ir sin que ustedes se dieran cuenta pero onyx me descubrio y fui con el ya que el no sale del templo al menos que tengamos una mision

-y me dio una camiseta gratis-dijo onyx

-oohh eso explica la camiseta que llevas puesta me la podias prestar-dijo amatista intentando quitarle la camiseta

-no no es mia-dijo onyx huyendo de amatista quien estaba persiguiendolo

-oh hablando de camisetas aquí tienes la tuya que venia con tu cd-dijo dandole su camiseta

-oh gracias el viene del espacio-dijo rose haciendo que perla soltara una risitas

-oye canta algo hombre musical-dijo amatista quien habia logrado quitarle la camiseta a onyx

-y que sea algo bueno-dijo garnet invocando su arma

-ya veran estoy preparando nuevas canciones las cantare en mi proximo concierto proximo concierto oh cielos que hora es-

-hora nocturna-dijo perla

-si martin estara buscandome ya deberiamos irnos es un gran concierto en una gran ciudad y no abandone la universidad para nada-dijo sr universe

-que-dijo perla

-bueno debes darte prisa no queras perder tu tren espacial al cosmos-dijo rose

-esta bien ah espero que las estrellas se alineen para volver a vernos a ver-dijo sr universe

-estoy segura que lo aran-dijo rose

-adios hombre musical-dijo amatista

-yo tambien canto-dijo perla un poco celosa a lo que todos se empezaron a reir

-que-dijo perla

-perla tu no entiendes-dijo onyx

-que no entiendo-

-no te lo voy a decir por cierto amatista devuelveme mi camiseta-dijo onyx

-primero tienes que atraparme-dijo amatista llendo a su cuarto con onyx persiguiendola

-oye al menos dame una pista-dijo perla empezando a seguirles

 **unas horas despues**

despues de horas de persecucion onyx salio del templo y fue a la playa y se puso a pensar en algo(si se muestra '' '' significa que alguien esta pensando)

''me pregunto como sera el mundo alla fuera quiero explorarlo no tengo que explorarlo quiero ver como es el mundo''despues de que onyx se dicidio a explorar el mundo empezo a crear una especie de balsa hasta que vio al señor universe entrar al templo y empezo a tocar una cancion y despues rose salio de la puerta y empezaron a hablar pero onyx estaba lejos asi que no podia oirles

-me pregunto de que estaran hablando bueno no importa mejor sigo con lo mio-dijo siguiendo construyendo su balsa

 **una hora despues**

-bien al fin termine-dijo onyx sin saber que cierta persona estaba cerca de el

-que terminaste-

-ah eres tu rose no es nada-

-dejame adivinar te vas verdad dijo rose

-si-

-por que-dijo rose

-bueno es que me pregunto como es el mundo alla fuera quiero explorarlo conocer gente nueva ver cosas nuevas es por eso-dijo onyx

-ya veo entonces hazlo has todo eso pero por favor vuelve-dijo rose

-lo prometo prometo que volvere-dijo onyx subiendose a la balsa

-te extrañare fuiste como un hermano pequeño para mi-dijo rose

-yo tambien te extrañare a ti y a las chicas-dijo onyx despidiendose de rose

 **doce años despues**

era un dia soleado el mar estaba tranquilo de echo era un buen dia para estar acostado y no hacer absolutamente nada de echo cierta persona ya lo estaba haciendo en su balsa

-ahh que tranquilo es todo esto podria estar aquí todo el dia … me aburrooooooo-decia un hombre de pelo negro tenia apariencia de alguien de 18 o 21 años de piel gris llevaba una chaqueta negra una camiseta blanca unos vaqueros negros unos zapatos grises y blancos tenia un pañuelo negro que tenia una estrella amarilla ademas que su cabello tenia un mechon que tapaba su ojo derecho

-bueno si mi memoria no me falla estoy cerca de ciudad playa-dijo onyx de repente los ojos de onyx empezaron a brillar y una moto acuatica aparecio y onyx se subio a la moto

-bueno ciudad playa alla voy-dijo onyx llendo a ciudad playa

 **okay el primer capitulo de mi segunda historia termina si tuve algun fallo de ortografia avisenme y seria de gran ayuda que me dieran consejos para mejor me ayudaria mucho bueno sin mas que decir me despido bye bye**


	2. es bueno estar en casa

**Hola a todos como les va de la vida bien mal mas o menos bueno es hora de el 2 capitulo de mi segundo fic**

 **reviews:**

 **midightshadow3: gracias y si es un pequeño error ya que en mi primer fic estaba tan acostumbrado a poner keldeo que por accidente lo puse pronto lo voy a quitar y me gustaria trabajar contigo pero sera despues de que la historia de nuestros fics avancen y se me ocurrio una idea me gusta eso de que onyx y obsidiana se conoscan que tal si tu haces ese fic desde el punto de vista de obsidiana y yo lo hago desde del punto de vista de onyx que te parece**

 **disclaimer: steven universe y los personajes excepto mi oc le pertenecen a rebecca sugar**

-al fin en tierra **-** dijo onyx quien al fin habia llegado a ciudad playa

-mejor voy al templo me pregunto que tanto habra cambiado-dijo onyx despues de 5 minutos vio un auto lavado

-vaya pusieron un auto lavado y esa camioneta se me hace conocida-dijo mientras iba adonde estaba la camioneta y cuando se acerco lo suficiente noto una palabra ''mr universe''

-ah ya recuerdo esta es la camioneta del sr universe ¡holaa señor universe esta ahi! Dijo mientras golpeaba la camioneta

-quien es tengo una waflera de hierro-dijo un hombre regordete que habia salido de la camioneta el hombre llevaba una camiseta sin mangas unos vaqueros cortos tiene una barba marron y pelo largo atrás de su cabeza pero calvo en la parte de arriba de color marron oscuro y unas sandalias verdes

-siento molestarlo pero que hace con la camioneta del sr universe-

-es porque es mi camioneta yo soy el sr universe por cierto quien eres siento que te recuerdo de algun lado-

-espera usted es el sr universe bueno creo que es obvio ya que paso como doce años desde que nos vimos-dijo onyx

-doce años espera ya recuerdo tu eres el chico que estaba con rose cuando di ese concierto en la playa onyx verdad recuerdo que te di una camiseta ese mismo dia-dijo sr universe

-si por cierto sr universe que paso en el tiempo que estuve fuera-dijo onyx

-puedes decirme greg y es algo largo de explicar sera mejor que te sientes-dijo y despues de que onyx se sentara le conto lo que paso mientras no estaba

-ya veo asi que rose renuncio a su forma fisica para dar a luz a un niño que tu y ella tuvieron-

-si-

-bueno donde esta ahora-pregunto onyx

-esta con las gemas de cristal-respondio greg

-con ellas porque-

-bueno es que el tiene la gema de rose y ellas lo estan entrenando para que pueda controlar su gema o algo asi-dijo greg

-ya veo voy a ir a verlas nos vemos luego-

esta bien pero yo que tu tendria cuidado-

-¿por que?-

-cuando fui a ver a rose les habia dicho que te habias ido y la reaccion de amatista digamos que no fue muy buena

 **flash back**

greg fue a darle una visita a rose y cuando llego vio a rose diciendoles que onyx se habia ido

-y eso fue lo que paso-dijo rose cuando termino de explicar todos estaban tranquilos todos excepto amatista que parecia una bomba a punto explotar yyy exploto

-!NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESE IMBECIL SE FUE SIN AVISARNOS¡

-amatista tranquilizate-dijo perla intentando calmarla

-!NO ME VOY A TRANQUILIZAR JURO QUE CUANDO LO VEA DE NUEVO LE VOY A DAR UNA PALIZA QUE NUNCA OLVIDARA¡

 **fin de flash back**

onyx empezo a temblar de miedo de lo podria hacerle amatista

 **mientras tanto en otra parte de ciudad playa**

-amatista amatista amatista-decia un chico

-amati-no pudo terminar porque amatista aparecio y le rocio con una pistola de agua

-jajajaja te engañe por completo steven-dijo amatista y la puerta amatista empezo a abrir mostrando a perla

-perla que haces aqui-pregunto amatista

-vine a buscar mi espada que tu me robaste-

-oye por crees siempre que yo robo tus cosas-dijo un poco enojada amatista

-oh por favor cada vez que pierdo algo siempre termino encontrandolo aqui-dijo molesta perla y empezaron a discutir

-chicas calmense-dijo steven tratando de que pararan hasta que vio una foto cuando vio de cerca la foto vio a su madre a amatista y a onyx

-oigan chicas quien es el que esta en la foto-dijo mostrandoles la foto

-oh steven de donde sacaste esa foto-dijo perla agarrando la foto

-la encontre en la pila de cosas de amatista quien es el que esta con amatista y mi mama-

-bueno steven el es onyx al igual que nosotros es una gema de cristal-le dijo perla

-queeee una gema de cristal y donde esta ahora-pregunto steven

-veras antes de que tu nacieras el decidio viajar por todo el mundo dijo que volveria pero ya pasaron 12 años y no volvio-dijo perla

-y espero que nunca vuelva-dijo amatista

-¡amatista!-grito enojada perla

-que es la verdad el nunca volvera-

-eso no es verdad el volvera sabes que steven vamonos ella necesita estar sola vendre por mi espada mas tarde-dijo perla llendose con steven del cuarto de amatista

-el no volvera ese idiota nos dejo yo yo lo extraño-dijo amatista deprimida

 **con onyx**

-cielos este lugar a cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuve-dijo onyx mirando el templo que ahora estaba lleno de musgo y algunas partes hechas pedazos ademas que habia una casa en el templo

-bueno sera mejor que les de una visita me pregunto como se pondran las tres cuando me vean-dijo llendo al templo y luego noto a dos personas fuera de la casa un niño y una mujer

-quienes seran esos dos espera esa mujer se parece a ¡perla!-dijo empezando a gritar para llamar la atencion de perla

-oye perla quien es el que esta alla-dijo steven viendo a onyx

-no lo se pero se me hace familiar no sera que no puede ser es onyx-

-queeee es la gema de la que me estabas hablando voy a ir a conocerlo-dijo steven llendo a donde estaba onyx con perla siguiendolo

-hola soy steven-dijo steven cuando llego donde estaba onyx

-soy onyx mucho gusto-

-no puedo creer que estes de vuelta-dijo perla feliz de ver a onyx de nuevo

-bueno tarde o temprano tendria que volver iba a ver que tanto habia cambiado la ciudad antes de venir aquí pero me encontre con el sr universe digo greg y me conto todo mientras no estaba asi que decidi venir aquí-

-ya veo esta bien es bueno de que volvieras-dijo perla y de repente la casa empezo a brillar

-garnet regreso-dijo steven llendo a la casa con onyx y perla

-steven perla quien es el-

-en serio ya te olvidaste de mi-

-onyx-dijo garnet

-el mismo de siempre-dijo onyx

-amatista sabe que estas aquí-dijo garnet

-de echo no solo me falta ella mejor voy adonde esta ella-

-no estoy segura que deberias verla ella no reacciono bien cuando descubrio que te fuiste-dijo perla

-si pero tarde o temprano voy a tener que verla-dijo onyx antes de entrar al cuarto de amatista

cuando onyx entro al cuarto de amatista la encontro sentada en una pila de cosas

-este lugar no a cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí sigue tan desordenado como siempre-dijo onyx ganando la atencion de amatista

-quien eres tu... espera onyx que diablos haces aqui-dijo amatista

-bueno estaba por el vecindario y se me ocurrio visitar el lugar para ver que tanto habia cambiado y estoy pensando volver a vivir aqui-dijo onyx

-no te necesitamos las cosas han estado bien sin ti-dijo molesta amatista

-vamos despues tanto tiempo que no nos vemos te vas comportarte asi yo esperaba que fueras un poco mas amable-

-por que deberia ser amable contigo tu nos dejaste y sin avisarnos-dijo mas molesta amatista

-si si ya se que estuve mal de no decirles pero si lo hubiera echo no me hubieran dejado explorar el mundo-dijo onyx

-hemos ido a muchas partes en las misiones eso no es suficiente para ti-

-no es lo mismo ademas siempre que terminabamos una mision nos ibamos no nos quedabamos un rato mas eso era aburrido-dijo onyx

-si si bueno sabes que largo no te necesitamos antes y no necesitamos ahora-

-vamos amatista no seas asi-dijo acercandose a amatista

-¡no te me acerques idiota!grito amatista furiosa llendose a un pasillo de su habitacion

-¡amatista vuelve aquí!grito onyx persiguiendola

-¡dejame sola! Dijo entrando en el corazon de cristal

-oh no amatista debemos irnos sabes lo peligroso que es este lugar-

-no me importa solo dejame sola-dijo amatista

-amatista se que estas enojada y se que te hice daño pero-no pudo terminar porque amatista lo interrumpio

-daño claro que me hiciste daño tu nos abandonaste me abandonaste asi sin decirnos que acaso no ves el daño que hiciste-dijo con lagrimas amatista

-amatista yo-

-no digas nada solo vete de una ve-no pudo terminar porque onyx le dio un abrazo

-lo siento prometo que no te voy abandonar otra vez-

-lo prometes-

-lo prometo bueno creo que deberiamos volver si tardamos tanto se van a preocupar-dijo onyx soltando a amatista

-creo que si vamos-despues de decir eso se fueron del templo

-asi que todo esta bien-dijo perla cuando salieron los dos

-si saben que creo que voy a ver que tanto a cambiado la ciudad-dijo onyx

-puedo ir contigo-dijo steven siguiendolo

-claro vamos-despues de decir eso se fueron de la casa y despues de unos segundos de caminata llegaron a un edificio que tenia una rosquilla gigante en el techo

-este es la gran rosquilla las rosquillas mas deliciosas de todas-dijo steven

-genial pero que es una rosquilla-dijo onyx

-queeeeeee-

-aqui tienes tus rosquillas por cierto quien es tu amigo-dijo una mujer rubia algo baja tenia una camiseta morada con una rosquilla en la parte superior de la camiseta y unos pantalones negros y largos y unos zapatillas rosas

-gracias sadie el es onyx es una gema de cristal-dijo steven

-¡que! Crei que tenias que ser mujer para entrar al grupo-dijo un chico alto de caballo naranja rizado lleva una camisa de manga larga blanca con una camiseta morada con una rosquila en la parte superior y unos pantalones rasgados zapatos de color azul verde

-sera mejor que pienses dos veces antes de hablar o te va ir mal-dijo onyx con una mirada que asustaria al mismo diablo haciendo que el chico se asustara

-aqui tienes-dijo steven dandole una rosquilla

-no esta mal bueno adonde vamos-

 **un rato despues**

-este es el parque de diversiones de ciudad playa unos de los lugares mas divertidos de la ciudad-dijo steven

-wow entramos-

-emm bueno de echo tengo prohibido entrar hasta nuevo aviso-dijo incomodo steven

despues de eso steven y onyx empezaron a compartir historias de sus aventuras ademas de que steven le mostro lugares de ciudad playa cuando empezo a oscurecer decidieron volver hasta que steven le dio hambre

-tengo hambre ya se voy a comer unas papas fritas-dijo steven llendo a un edificio que tenia un cartel de papas fritas

-hola peedee-dijo steven hablando con un chico de pelo rubio ondulado haciendo parecer papas fritas lleva una camiseta blanca aunque eso era lo unico que se podia ver ya que hablaba con el en una ventana

-hola steven quien es el-dijo mirando a onyx

-el es onyx es una gema de cristal-

-oh bueno gusto en conocerlo y que vas a pedir-dijo peedee

-dos paquetes de papas fritas-dijo steven

-esta bien aquí tienen-dijo peedee dandole lo que steven habia pedido

-deberias probarlas-dijo steven

-okey... oye no esta mal de echo saben rico-dijo onyx despues de comer fueron de vuelta al templo

-volvimos-dijo steven entrando a la casa

-ya era hora tardaron mucho-dijo perla molesta

-perdon pero es que el tiempo se nos fue volando-se disculpo onyx

-esta bien-

-oye por cierto no quieres ver mi parte del templo-dijo onyx

-puedo perla puedo puedo-dijo steven emocionado

-claro-

-si-dijo feliz llendo con onyx a la puerta la gema negra empeza a brillar y una luz dividio en cuatro lados en forma de x

aah es bueno estar de vuelta-dijo onyx cuando entro a su parte del templo la habitacion de onyx era diferente al de las demas el suelo era de agua tenia algunas estanterias y en las esquinas de la habitacion se veia columnas de cristal color zafiro con algunas partes color rubi las paredes tambien estaban hechas de cristal del mismo color que las columnas en las paredes se veian un monton de cuadros de paisajes ademas que habian unas rocas de cristal flotando en el aire que parecian tener electricidad estatica ademas el techo parecia cielo nocturno

-genial-dijo steven con sus tipicos ojos en forma de estrella

-lo es verdad aunque no lo recuerdo tan ordenado-dijo onyx

steven miro a su alrededor y vio fotos en las estanterias en su mayoria de onyx con las chicas y la madre de steven

-oye steven una pregunta alguna vez lograste invocar tu arma-pregunto onyx

-si-

-ya veo puedes invocarla cuando quieras-dijo onyx a lo que steven se desanimo un poco

-no-

-oohh bueno sabes que estoy un poco cansado hablaremos manaña-dijo onyx abriendo de nuevo su puerta para que steven saliera

-esta bien hasta mañana-dijo steven saliendo del templo

''tal vez deberia preguntarle a las chicas si puedo entrenarlo con ellas''penso onyx antes mirar una foto con rose y las chicas

-es bueno estar en casa-

 **aquí termina el 2 capitulo perdon si me tarde un poco tratare de hacer el 3 capitulo lo mas pronto posible por cierto tal vez a fines de este mes haga un fic de five nights at freddy's con mis propios ocs como animatronicos pero todavia no se como seran los ocs animatronicos pues sin mas que decir me despido bye bye**


	3. el entrenamiento

**Hola soy ger- no espera no soy german**

 **hola a todos bienvenidos a to- no espera tampoco soy town**

 **muy buenas criaturias del- tampoco soy rubius**

 **buenas dias/noches/tardes/mañanas bueno no importa aquí fayroxis y aquí esta el tercer capitulo de la sexta gema de cristal y perdon si me tarde es que estuve un poco ocupado por la escuela que pesadilla bueno empezemos**

8:30 a m

onyx habia salido a pasear por la ciudad antes que steven se despertara(mal inicio pero no se me ocurre mas que poner)

-vaya este lugar es muy tranquilo a estas horas tal vez deberia comer un poco ya se tal vez vaya a ese lugar de papas fritas-dijo onyx llendo a donde fue con steven ayer

-hola ay alguien-dijo onyx intentando llamar a al amigo de steven para que lo entendiera pero en vez de salir el niño de ayer aparecio aparecio un hombre alto y robusto de peinado parecido a frituras rubio y una gorra roja de visera amarilla tenia una barba de color terracota (según la wiki de su) lleva una camisa color arcilla y una delantal de cocina blanco era lo unico que se podia notar por la ventanilla

-oye tu no eres el niño de ayer-dijo onyx

-oh tal vez te refieres a mi hijo peedee el esta durmiendo-respondio el hombre de pelo como frituras

-ya veo bueno mucho gusto señor...-

-fryman llamame fryman-

-okay fryman deme unas papas fritas-dijo onyx a lo que minutos despues el hombre se las dio

-aqui tienes son 20 dolares-dijo fryman

-esta bien-dijo dandole los 20 dolares (a mi no me preguntes de donde saco el dinero)

-gracias oye por cierto no te e visto nunca por aquí eres nuevo en la ciudad-pregunto fryman

-llegue ayer me estoy quedando en la casa que ay en la playa-respondio onyx comiendose las papas fritas

-la casa de steven y de sus amigas eres algun pariente lejano o algo asi-pregunto fryman

-bueno su madre siempre me considero como su hermano menor asi que podria decirse que soy como su tio y yo no diria pariente lejano yo antes vivia antes que el naciera pero me fui pero decidi volver y estoy pensando en quedarme-respondio onyx

-bueno fue un gusto conocerte-dijo fryman despidiendose de onyx

-me pregunto que hora es-despues de decir eso su ojo gema empezo a brillar y aparecio un reloj digital

-veamos son las ocho y cuarto deberia volver al templo-despues de decir eso fue a la casa cuando entro vio a steven todavia durmiendo pero perla lo estaba mirando

-emm perla que haces-pregunto onyx

-em yo nada nada-dijo nerviosa perla

-perla-dijo onyx

-me gusta aveces ver a steven cuando esta dormido y aveces significa a menudo-dijo perla mientras onyx lo miraba con cara de wtf

-okay eso es un poco raro pero cada uno tiene sus gustos ay no engaño a nadie eso es demasiado raro-dijo onyx

-oye eso es cierto-dijo perla avergonzada

-bueno sera mejor que bajes el va despertarse pronto-dijo onyx a lo perla asintio

-podrias llamar a amatista y garnet tengo que hablar de algo-dijo onyx

-claro-dijo perla llendo a la puerta y un rato despues volvio con garnet y amatista

-de que querias hablar onyx-dijo garnet

-es solo una pregunta son buenos mentores para steven-

-por supuesto que lo hacemos-dijo perla sonrojandose un poco

-si somos tan buenas que lo perdimos una o dos veces pero todavia sigue sin ningun rasguño-

-¡amatista!-grito perla

-que todavia esta bien-

-por que preguntas-pregunto garnet

-estaba pensando si tambien podia entrenarlo claro si me dejan-respondio onyx

-no me parece mala idea-dijo perla

-a mi me parece bien menos trabajo para mi-dijo amatista

-y tu que dices... rufiro-dijo onyx a lo que perla y amatista se rieron entre dientes

-me parece bien solo no vuelvas a decirme asi-despues de decir eso steven se desperto

-buenos dias steven-dijo perla

-hola de que estaban hablando-

-te lo diremos despues de que desayunes y te arregles-dijo perla

 **un rato despues**

-bueno de que estaban hablando-

-bueno estuvimos hablando con onyx y decidimos que el tambien te entrenara para ser una cristal gems-dijo perla

-enserio-dijo steven emocionado con sus tipicos ojos estrellas

-claro-

-genial cuando vamos a empezar cual sera la primera leccion-

-wow calma calma no te apresures tanto vamos a la playa ahì te voy enseñar-despues de decir eso el y steven salieron de la casa de playa

-bueno empecemos con algo basico... ya el arma de tu gema invocala sabes como invocarla ¿verdad?-

-bueno no exactamente-

-¿a que te refieres?¿las chicas no te enseñaron como hacerlo?

-bueno perla me dijo que debia trabajar duro amatista dijo que no trabajara tanto y garnet bueno no lo entendi-

-ya veo y lo de garnet te entiendo yo tampoco entendi cuando me lo explico... al menos ya la invocaste-

-si-

-genial como lo hiciste-

-gato galleta-

-gato que-

-era la mejor galleta de helado de todas-

-¿era?

-si de echo pasaron muchas cosa-

-pues tenemos tiempo podrias contarme que paso-despues de decir eso steven le conto todo lo que paso

-ya veo eso explica porque la estatua del templo le falta algunas manos-

-oye por cierto cual es el arma de tu gema-

-te voy enseñar yo activo mi gema con el deseo de proteger a las personas-despues de decir eso los ojos de onyx empezaron a brillar mostrando su guadaña

-esas es una guadaña-

-sip-

-genial-

-lo es verdad-

-bueno veamos tu gema se activo cuando comiste helado-

-si-

-bueno veamos ya se que sentiste cuando comias esas cosas-

-bueno me gustaban mucho y me sentia feliz cuando las comia-

-feliz e ya se tu gema se activo cuando estuviste feliz eso significa que tu gema se activa con tus emociones-

-emociones-

-si emociones ya sabes felicidad tristeza miedo cosas asi pensemos en cosas que te hacen felices que te hace feliz-

-bueno muchas cosas de echo mi uquelele(no se como se escribe) la rosquillas mi mochila hamburguesa mis amigos las gemas la chica que me gusta el leon-

-okay tienes muchas cosas que te hacen feliz concentrate en una de ellas-

-concentrarme concentrarme-dijo steven y penso en las personas de su vida y lo importantes que eran para el penso en ellos un largo rato y despues su gema empezo a brillar poco a poco y aparecio un escudo

-steven lo hiciste-

-lo hice ohh si-cuando dijo esas palabras el escudo salio disparando hacia onyx pero el logro esquivar el escudo antes de que lo cortara a la mitad

-uf esa cosa casi me rebana ala mitad pero fue un comienzo-

-lo siento-

-no importa algunas cosas no se hacen a la primera intentalo de nuevo-

-esta bien-dijo steven haciendo lo mismo que antes y su gema volvio a brillar invocando su escudo la unica diferencia es que no salio disparando

-bien bien lo hiciste-

-si soy una gema de cristal-

-wow calmate solo porque puedas invocar tu arma no significa que ta eres una gema-

-a no-

-nop tambien tienes que saber como defenderte con ella veamos que tan bueno eres con tu arma-dijo onyx empezo a atacar a steven con su arma pero steven se defendia con su escudo y despues de un buen rato pararon

-lo haces bien es hora de subir de nivel-dijo atacando a steven mas rapido hasta que hizo que steven soltara su escudo y desapareciera

-aww perdi-

-no lo tomes tan a pecho lo hiciste muy bien vamos a la casa tenemos que mostrarle a las chicas-

-okay-

 **en la casa**

-espera dices que lograste que steven pudiera invocar su arma-dijo perla

-si muestrales-dijo onyx

-claro-dijo steven invocando su escudo

-vaya es increible-dijo amatista

-bien echo-dijo garnet

-como lograste que el invocara su escudo-pregunto perla

-el me dijo como convoco su arma la primera vez y pense que su gema se activaba con sus emociones y paso esto-explico onyx

-oh eso es maravilloso -dijo perla con una pequeña sonrisa

-si verdad un poco mas de practica y sera un experto con ese escudo-dijo onyx

de repente el suelo empezo a temblar y las gemas y onyx y steven salieron para ver que era y vieron a un ciempies gigante con una melena blanca unas enormes mandibulas su ojo estaba en su boca que tenia una gema en ves de pupila se le veia unas gemas verdes en espalda y en la cola se le veia unas tenazas enormes

-es el ciempies pero no estaba en el cuarto de garnet-pregunto steven

-ese no es el ciempies del cuarto de fundicion es el padre es mas grande y fuerte que la madre-dijo garnet

el ciempies empezo a disparar asido pero el escudo de steven los protegia del acido cuando el acido se detuvo las gemas y onyx empezaron a atacarlo amatista lo ataco con su latigo perla lo apuñalaba con su lanza garnet lo golpeaba con guantes y onyx lo cortaba con guadaña

-esta cosa es muy dura-dijo onyx algo cansado

-no podemos rendirnos-dijo garnet

-entonces que hacemos-dijo amatista

-steven esto es muy peligroso quedate en la casa-dijo perla

-no espera perla tengo una idea steven dame tu escudo-dijo onyx

-de acuerdo-dijo steven dandole su escudo

onyx golpeo el escudo de steven que hizo que saliera volando a una velocidad increible hacia el ciempies haciendo un enorme corte en la cabeza del ciempies y luego(bueno ya saben una gran explosion y ya)

-uf destruimos a esa cosa-dijo onyx

-sip lo hicimos bien-dijo amatista en el suelo

-como que hicimos si steven y yo hicimos todo el trabajo por cierto de donde habra salido esa cosa-pregunto onyx

-quien sabe-dijo perla

-oye onyx podemos seguir con el entrenamiento-dijo steven

-nah estoy cansado por que no seguimos luego-

-ah enserio-dijo steven

-sip ademas se escucha a tu estomago gruñendo-dijo onyx

-si voy a ir a la gran rosquilla ahora vuelvo-dijo steven

-traeme algunas rosquillas-dijo amatista

-a mi tambien-dijo onyx

-oigan rose trajo al mundo a un buen chico-dijo onyx

-tienes razon nunca hemos visto algo o alguien como el-dijo garnet

-si yyy el hizo otras cosas ademas de invocar su escudo-pregunto onyx

-si muchas el puede hacer las burbujas de rose ademas de que pudo domesticar a una gema corrompida-dijo perla

-¡que! Enserio domestico a una gema corrupta pero rose intento hacerlo pero no pudo-dijo onyx

-si y debes creernos ese mounstro aresgio su vida para salvarlo-dijo perla

-vaya si el pudo hacer eso me pregunto que mas hara ese chico-dijo onyx

-quien sabe tal vez cuando pueda controlar mejor su gema tal vez pueda hacer cosas que ella no pudo-dijo perla

-je ese niño esta lleno de sorpresas-

 **y aquí termina el tercer capitulo de nuevo lo siento si me tarde mucho y los que vieron escape de la prision entenderan el apodo de garnet y si no pues les aconsejo que lo vean estuvo bueno el capitulo lo unico que no me gusto fue la cancion bueno me gusto pero no tanto como la ingles les aconsejo que escuchen la cancion en ingles porque esta diez veces mejor que la de latinoamerica o españa y de paso podrian darme unos consejos para mejorar mi fic y mis proximos fics tambien diganme si tuve un fallo de ortografia muchas gracias y sin mas me despido bye bye**


	4. un beso indirecto

**Hola chicos aquí fayroxis72 con el nuevo capitulo de la sexta gema de cristal y un aviso tal vez el sabado o el domingo empieze el fic de five nights at freddy's con mis propios ocs y toda la cosa y talvez no suba capitulos ultimamente porque tambien tengo que terminar mi primer fic pero lo terminare lo mas pronto posible para a si actualizar mas seguido este fic y el de fnaf**

 **reviews:**

 **guest: tu tranquilo despues de terminar mi primer fic actualizare lo mas pronto posible y si este capitulo llega a ser muy corto hare otro capitulo para que asi queden satisfechos**

 **midnightshadow3:gracias :D**

han pasado cinco dias desde el ataque del padre ciempies **y** el entrenamiento de steven a mejorado desde eso ahora se veian a steven y a onyx hablando afuera de la casa aunque steven se veia deprimido

-yyy cuando llegara tu amiga emm connie verdad-dijo onyx

-siiiiiii-dijo steven deprimido

-estas bien has estado muy digamos deprimido desde que nos fuimos de la fuente de lagrimas de rose-dijo onyx y de repente se escucho un rugido

-que fue eso-

-oh debe ser leon ¡LEON!-dijo steven y despues aparecio un leon rosa que empezo a gruñirle a onyx

-tranquilo onyx es amigo-dijo steven todavia deprimido alo que el leon se calmo

-bueno linda mascota aunque me parece conocida de algun lado pero nose de donde-despues de decir vio a steven tirado en el suelo a lo que onyx lo puso en la espalda del leon sin darse cuenta que alguien

-¡steven! Estas ahi dijiste que me ibas a presentar a alguien-dijo la chica

-que a si connie te presento a onyx onyx te presento a connie el es una gema de cristal-dijo aun deprimido

-mucho gusto-dijo connie

connie tenia el pelo grueso y abultado color café oscuro tiene unos lentes morados una camisa color agua marina unas bermudas color gris y unos zapatos color salmon con suela blanca tambien tenia una canasta en la mano

-el gusto es mio por cierto y esa canasta-

-steven y yo vamos a hacer un picnic en el faro quieres venir-

-esta bien-

 **un rato mas tarde**

-steven date prisa(steven se cae del leon) estas bien-

-estoy bien-

-seguro que estas bien-dijo connie

-siiii-

-muy bien bueno la cerca es nueva-pregunto connie

-ahh es una larga historia-

-es una historia magica-

-tal veez-

-que sucedió cuentame porfavor-

-solo cuentaselo no pierdes nada con hacerlo-dijo onyx

-esta bien pero no es una historia feliz amatista estaba alardeando en el borde del desfiladero-

 **flashback**

-amatista ten cuidado-dijo un preocupado steven

-jajaja steven por que estas tan asustado queee temes que me pase algo-

-si-

-oh steven no era mi intencion que te ooohhhhhh-

-amatista basta vas a caerte-

-oohh steven voy caerme jejejaja-

-amatista basta vas a lastimarte-

-steven por favor soy una guerrera no voy a caerme (se cae) aghh estan vergonzoso-dijo amatista antes de impactarse en una roca

-aaaahhh-

-estoy bien-

 **fin de el flashback**

-asi que corri lo mas rapido que pude-

 **flashback**

 **-** ah ah ah estas segura de que estas bien-

-si steven excepto por esto-dijo amatista mostrando su ojo

-amatista-dijo perla que venia con garnet y onyx

-genial-dijo amatista

-muestrame tu gema-dijo perla

-olvidalo-dijo amatista a lo que garnet la obligo mostrala por la fuerza mostrando su gema con una grieta

-amatista tu gema tiene una grieta-dijo perla horrorizada

-grosera no es la gran cosa ahora tengo este fabuloso ojo-dijo amatista haciendo girar la pupila de su ojo

-como sucedio-pregunto perla

-se cayo del acantilado junto al faro-respondio steven

-no es cierto-dijo amatista

-por supuesto como pude ser tan ciega tenemos que poner una cerca para que esto no vuelva a suceder-

 **fin del flashback**

-y por eso hay una cerca es todo-

-espera que le sucedió a amatista-

-vamos cuentame el resto-

-no quiero hacerlo-

-steven-

-steven-

-steven-

-esta bien esta bien pero solo si me dejas que me ponga tus anteojos-

-solo si me das el resto de tu jugo-

-esta bien pero casi me lo tome todo-

-no importa-dijo dandole sus lentes y el su jugo

-como me veo-

-no tengo la menor idea-

-bueno entonces todos nos preocupamos por amatista-

 **flashback**

 **-** y cual es el problema amatista se cae todo el tiempo-dijo steven

-no importa si es solo su cuerpo pero su gema recibio daño-dijo perla

-y que hacen para repararla-

-antes teniamos a rose-dijo perla

-steven tu madre tenia lagrimas sanadoras que brotaban de su gema realmente amaba a los que lo rodeaban y se enstristecia cuando se lastimaban tu tienes el cuarto de rose ahora se que tienes ese poder-dijo garnet

-amatista muestrame tu gema-dijo steven

-si esta bien-

-el poder de sanar-

-mmgg no funciona creo que soy muy rudo para llorar-

-apenas ayer lloraste por la serpientes-dijo perla

-por una hora-agrego onyx

-es por que no tienen brazos-

-no tenemos opcion tenemos que llevar a amatista a la fuente sanadora de rose-dijo garnet

-chicos estoy bien no voy a ponerme peoooooooooooor aliviaram anu se ojo etse-

 **despues**

-y en el centro del jardin esta la fuente de rose resguardandose con las esencias lagrimales sanadoras de tu madre-dijo perla

-no la veo-dijo garnet

-que-dijo perla hasta que vio todo el lugar de arbusto espinosos

-cielos este lugar esta cubierto con esos arbustos-dijo onyx

-iha somereartne omoc-

-calma calma seamos firmes nuestros recuerdos de rose no pueden ser contaminados por unos arbustos espinosos mirenlos son un desastre sin sus cuidados sin direccion patetico solo colgado todo saldra bien garnet-

-claro-

-realmente lo crees-

-lagrimas sanadoras-dijo steven

-steven si siges intentando llorar de esa manera vas a perder el ojo-dijo onyx con los brazos cruzados

-tal vez alla una entrada por aqui-dijo perla

-ereiuq on tu is ratrig o raroll euq seneit, raroll a etagilbo-

-el dolor puede hacerme llorar-dijo steven a lo que amatista asintio

-que me puede doler-dijo steven hasta que vio a a los arbustos espinosos y se acerco a uno de ellos intentando lastimarse con las espinas pero empezaron a moverse pero amatista lo quito del camino

-amatista dejate juegos agrandaras la fisura-dijo perla

-napes ol euq arap olos nevets a ratam a nav y adiv odnarboc natse-dijo amatista de repente empezo a caminar hacia atrás chocandose con una roca haciendo que su grieta se hiciera mas grande

-huy justo en la fisura-dijo steven

-neib yotse adan in nepucoerp es on-dijo amatista de repente su pie y cabeza cambiaron de lugar

-oh diablos debemos areglar tu gema ya-dijo onyx

-calma solo debemos meterla la fuente inmediatamente si podemos abrirnos camino entre estos arbustos-dijo perla antes de ser callada por garnet que habia agarrado una roca gigante que despues golpeo haciendo un camino hacia la fuente

-lo necesitaba-dijo garnet

-pudieramos haber entrado sin estrellarle una roca gigante al mas valiosos santuario de rose pero si eso no te importa tampoco a mi-dijo perla

-algo esta mal... la fuente esta seca-dijo garnet

-que que le pasa-

-no estoy segura-

-esa es mama o o me estoy emocionando creo que esta pasando ya puedo sentirlo...

 **fin del flashback**

oh my cabeza-dijo steven cayendo al suelo

-devuelveme mis anteojos y termina de contarla-dijo connie

 **flashback**

...oh vamos las tenia-dijo steven

-ah steven esta bien solo quedate aquí y cuida a amatista onyx tu tambien nosotras veremos que le pasa a la fuente-

-no no esperen yo puedo hacerlo-dijo steven pero solo grieta se hizo mas grande deformandose quedando varias partes del cuerpo regadas

-no esperen aun puede pasar chicas-dijo steven antes de ser golpeado por la cabeza de amatista

-atiduya anu ma-

-ahh no puede entenderte no puedo entender nada porque todos actuan tan extraño por que no puedo ¡porque no puedo llorar!-dijo steven

-es que no se que sentir por ti pero todo lo saben desearia haberte conocido para que ahora estuviera triste y podria llorar lagrimas sanadoras-dijo steven a lo que onyx empezo a consolarlo

 **fin del flashback**

-am estas bien-dijo steven viendo a connie llorando

-continua-

 **flashback**

de repente amatista empezo a gritar a lo que steven le tapo la boca

sereiuq etamina o-despues de decir eso los arbustos espinosos empezaron a moverse a lo que los tres empezaron a huir

-amatista donde esta tu gema-dijo steven a lo que una delas manos de amatista le señalo donde estaba a lo que steven y onyx la agarraron pero cayendo en la fuente y los arbustos empezaron a hacercarse a ellos y la grieta de amatista se hizo mas grande

-amatista lo siento no puedo hacer nada bien ahora voy a perderte y yo tengo la culpa-

-jaja te preocupas por mi-dijo amatista

-no steven esto no es tu culpa amatista va a estar bien ya lo veras-dijo onyx y de repente steven lo abrazo a el y a amatista

-por favor dejame ser un sanador magico-dijo steven y empezo a llorar y unas de las lagrimas cayo en la gema de amatista

-ah oh por favor-dijo steven ya que sus lagrimas no hicieron nada de repente la fuente empezo a funcionar a lo que steven onyx y amatista quedaron cubiertos de las lagrimas y los arbustos se volvieron flores

-miren esto chicos volvi a ser la misma-dijo amatista

-ah que bueno-dijo perla con garnet

-vieron lo que hice fue magico mis lagrimas volvieron a la vida a la fuente y salve a amatista-dijo steven

-creo que garnet y yo lo hicimos cuando retiramos los arbustos espinosos que la tenia atrapada-

-nosotros salvamos a amatista-

-no creen que mis lagrimas allan contribuido a salvarla-

-oh steven no tienes lagrimas sanadoras nunca tendras verdaderos poderos magicos y ya no queremos nada contigo-

 **fin del flashback**

 **-** ella no dijo eso-dijo connie

-nooo pero asi fue como yo lo senti-

-por eso estas tan deprimido-

-si-

-oye si te hace sentir mejor si perla en realidad hubiera dicho eso la golpearia tan fuerte que tardaria un mes en que se regenerara-dijo onyx

-ah gracias creo todos esperan que sea como mi madre y si nunca tengo esos poderes-

-eso no es cierto ya puedes invocar tu escudo y según me dijiste usaste una vez la burbuja de rose si los tienes solo necesitas entrenar un poco y cuando te des cuenta ya los tendras-

-pero y si no lo logro y si de repente mis poderes desaparecen y ya no puedo usarlos no podre salir contigo amatista garnet o perla y y no podre ir a una mision-

-no necesitas poderes para estar conmigo-dijo connie empezando a acercarse a el pareciendo que se iban a besar pero a connie de repente le empezo a dolerle la cabeza

-estas bien-

-creo que algo anda mal con mis anteojos(se quita los anteojos)mis mis ojos pue puedo verlos puedo ver sin mis anteojos

-habre sanado tus ojos pero como-

-yo tambien me pregunto eso como connie puede espera el jugo connie no limpio la pajilla del jugo eso significa-

-no tengo lagrimas sanadoras tengo saliva sanadora-dijo feliz steven

-que voy a decirle a mis padres que voy a decirle al optometrista-

-y no lo sabia oh gracias connie leon onyx vamos a decirselo a las chicas no van creerlo-dijo steven

despues de que se fueran connie le quito el vidrio de sus anteojos y luego ponerselos sin el vidrio

 **y aquí termina si soy sincero no crei que fuera tan largo el capitulo yo crei que seria mas corto pero bueno les recuerdo que por un tiempo esta serie estara en un pequeño hiatus ya que voy a terminar mi primer fic para luego concentrarme en esta y la otra bueno sin mas que decir me despido bye bye**


	5. la gema del espejo parte 1

**hey chicos aquí fayroxis72 con el nuevo capitulo de la sexta de cristal yes al fin termino el pequeño hiatus ya que decidi borrar mi historia por que ya no tengo las ganas que tenia antes para escribir los capitulos asi que la borre y tecnicamente este es ahora mi primer fic aunque tal vez la vuelva subir en que estaba asi el capitulo**

 **reviews:**

 **LaLoca Yuuki:gracias y tranquila no me importa y claro que voy a seguir este fic**

-que por que no-dijo steven que estaba hablando con connie por telefono

-steven ya te lo dije no podemos vernos hoy tengo practica de tenis y mama quiere que despues todos salgamos a cenar pero me dijo que mañana puedo estar afuera todo el dia despues tendre mucho tiempo libre por las vacaciones de verano-dijo connie por el telefono

-¿vacaciones de verano?

-ya sabes cuando la escuela cierra por el verano-

-yo nunca e ido a esa como la llamas escuela... como funciona-

-es un lugar a donde vas a aprender con muchos pupitres pizarras libros mapas-

-entiendoo-

 **un rato despues**

-sip todas las piezas se juntan-dijo steven

-bueno como empezamos nuestra escuela-pregunto perla

-aahh yoo no lo se esto es todo lo que connie me dijo ¡porque nunca hago las preguntas importantes! Quien educara al pequeño steven ahora-

-ah educarte steven si hubiera sabido que eso es lo que realmente querias-despues de decir eso onyx habia salido de su cuarto

-que son esas cosas-pregunto onyx

-son cosas que tienen las escuelas-dijo steven

-¿escuela? Espera te refieres a ese lugar donde van los niños humanos para aprender-

-sip perla y yo ibamos a hacer una escuela pero olvide a decirle a connie que hacian alla-

-si iba mostrarle el espejo gema-

-el espejo que-pregunto onyx

-no lo recuerdas a si lo olvide tu estabas regenerandote en tu gema cuando lo encontramos-dijo perla antes de empezar un extraño baile(o eran poses meh) que hizo que onyx tuviera un tic en su unico ojo visible y la gema de perla empezo a brillar y aparecio un espejo metalico color azul plateado que se le veia por detras una gema azul con una grieta

-encontramos este espejo con una gema incrustada en la distorsion galactica puede grabar y mostrar cualquier evento presenciara en la historia de las gemas-

-am eso es genial perla pero en serio tenias que invocarla haciendo ese baile es un poco extraño y si soy honesto si alguien llegara aver eso que no sea steven o yo o amatista y garnet seria un poco vergonzoso-

-que pero antes te agradaba-

-si pero ahora es algo vergonzoso-

-pues a mi me gusto-dijo steven con el espejo que perla habia invocado

-si ahora te gusta pero en unos años vas a cambiar de opinion-

-bueno no importa lo importante es que este espejo demostrara todo lo que hallas querido saber sobre las gemas y nuestra cultura-

-debo ser extremadamente importante para la cultura de las gemas-

-es tu imagen lo que vez ni siquiera a sido activado hm hm muestranos la distorsion galactica-dijo perla pero el espejo no respondia

-muestranos la distorsion galactica-dijo algo molesta

-¡oh por favor se que la viste! ¨suspiro¨ Esta en muy mal estado finalmente debe haberse roto que lastima-

-no me parece que sea alla roto-dijo steven

-muy bien creo que es el final de nuestra escuela-dijo perla a lo que steven empezo a emocionarse

-es decir que estoy en vacaciones de verano-

-si bien steven existen varias formas de decir lo mismo-

-¡VACACIONES!grito steven saliendo corriendo de la casa a lo que onyx suspiro fastidiado

-deberia seguirlo para que no se meta en problemas-dijo onyx

-si si esta bien-dijo perla antes que onyx siguiera a steven

-la asimetria de esta pila de cosas comienza a molestarme-dijo perla

vamos a ver que estan haciendo steven y onyx

-¡la escuela termino! Felices vacaciones de verano steven felices vacaciones de verano ciudad playa-dijo steven antes de chocarse contra lars que tambien hizo que una mesa se cayera

-¡oye! Mira por donde vas pequeño... steven-dijo lars

-lo siento es que estoy entusiasmado por el verano no estan entusiasmado por el verano estoy entusiasmadoooo-

-jajajaja estoy tan entusiasmada como podria estar por poner mas mesas para la monche dumbre de verano pero lars tiene grandes planes-

-por supuesto que si todas esas nenas de esas otras ciudades viajando lejos de sus casas sin sus novios si es que me entienden-

-nop-dijo steven

-tal vez me den sus telefonos y tal pueda llamar a uno-

-lo dudo ya que bueno alguna vez te has visto al espejo y ademas esas extrañas orejas y tu cara y como te comportas dudo mucho que alguien te de su numero-dijo onyx lo que molesto a lars

-oye onyx cuando llegaste-pregunto steven que no se habia dado cuenta que onyx lo habia seguido

-unos segundos despues de que te chocaste con lars te estaba siguiendo para que no te metieras en problemas pero estabas corriendo y gritando sobre el verano que no te diste cuente que te seguia-

-ah okay por cierto sadie tu tambien tienes planes para el verano-

-bueno yo tal vez conosca a un o a unos nuevos amigos

-es una gran idea uns nuevo amigo especial con quien divertirse en la playa en el verano tal vez si usando el espejo como guia mis pasos me conduscan a un nuevo amigo en la playa-dijo steven empezando a caminar hacia atras-sera mejor que lo siga para que no se lastime nos vemos luegos-dijo onyx siguiendo a steven

-la proxima vez que me vean estare en brazos de una bella mujer-dijo lars-podrias dejar de hablar de eso ahora-dijo sadie

-steven si sigues caminando asi al final vas a caer-dijo onyx pero steven no le hizo caso y siguio caminando para atrás sin darse cuenta de la camioneta que lo iba atropellar

-mira por donde vas pequeño-dijo de la nada el espejo a lo que steven empezo a gritar pero la camioneta se detuvo

-¡chico del auto lavabo que estas haciendo!-grito un hombre con un alta voz

-no lo se porque no hace campaña caminando-

-soy el alcalde no voy a caminar a ningun lado ahora ve a correr a otro lado voy a dar un discurso y tu ten cuidado con esa cosa vas a lastimar a alguien-dijo lo ultimo a onyx que habia invocado su arma

-quien es ese-pregunto onyx algo molesto de como le hablo a steven y a el

-el es el alcalde dewey-

-en serio tiene esta ciudad una alcalde a si-

-no es tan malo de echo es un buen alcalde-

-bien pero esta ciudad necesita algo mejor-

-por cierto que fue lo que sucedio-pregunto steven a lo que el espejo mostro una imagen de steven riendo

-ah funcionas esto es tan genial que se siente ser un espejo-

-funcionas-dijo el espejo copiando lo que dijo steven

-dices que puedes repetir todo-pregunto steven a lo que el espejo dijo que si

-dejame verlo por un rato-dijo onyx y steven se lo dio

-vaya me pregunto por que perla no nos dijo que se comunicaba con nosotros-

-que no lo sabias-

-no no recuerdas perla habia dicho que yo estaba regenerandome en mi gema cuando lo encontraron y se le olvidaron decirmelo-dijo onyx y de repente el mismo hombre de antes empezo hablar en la playa

-hola amigos de ciudad playa me alegra estar aquí para celebrar la llegada del verano. Una calida brisa de verano se siente en el aire-dijo el alcalde y steven empezo hacer ruidos que hizo reir a las personas alrededor

-todos empezamos ansiosos los sonidos del verano-dijo el alcalde y el espejo empezo hacer lo mismos ruidos que hizo steven que hizo que las personas se volvieran a reir

-los aromas de nuestros restaurante(el espejo volvio hacer los ruidos)el calido y humedo viento de nosotros(el espejo hizo los ruidos de nuevo)el mes que tomamos la presion de todo el año y lo dejamos salir-dijo el alcalde antes de que el espejo volviera hacer los ruidos y todos se volvieron a reir

 **unas horas mas tarde**

todos ya se habian ido excepto steven que todavia jugaba con el espejo junto a onyx que estaba tirado sin hacer nada en la arena

-jajaja le sacaste mucho provecho a esa broma eres gracioso para ser un espejo-

-eres gracioso para ser un espejo-dijo el espejo

-no soy un espejo-

-eres gracioso para ser un steven-

-hiciste algo nuevo-dijo steven

-genial oye puedes decir algo mas-pregunto onyx

-steven y onyx son unos nuevos amigos-dijo el espejo

-enserio-dijo steven a lo que el espejo respondio que si

-tambien eres nuestro amigo-dijo steven

-ahi que decirselo a las gems-dijo steven

-nooooooo-dijo el espejo

-¿que le pasa?-pregunto onyx

-tal vez es timido tranquilo les encantaras-dijo steven pero el espejo volvio a gritar que no

-tranquilo tienen sentido del humor-dijo steven antes de correr con onyx hacia la casa

 **un rato despues**

 **-** chicas... tienen que ver...dijo steven que vio a perla haciendo lo que parecia una torre con las cosas de escuela

-que onda chicos-dijo amatista

-hola -dijo perla

-hola.. paz-dijo garnet

-quieren ver algo muy gracioso-dijo amatista poniendo un oso de peluche en la torre perla pero ella le clava su lanza en la panza

-no lo entiendes simetrico significa que ambos lados deben ser iguales-dijo perla enojada tirando el oso de peluche al suelo

-mi osito rapero esta bien no importa saben que repare el espejo-

-excelente trabajo steven-

-no nos dijiste que era como una persona-dijo steven que hizo que las chicas se asustaran

-espera que-dijo perla

-di hola... que esperas... ah disculpenos-

-vamos quieres salir verdad tienes que decir y graciosos sonidos de todas las eras que compartir acaso no somos amigos de playa(el espejo hace sonidos)jajajajaja no pudiste aguantarte no-

-solo para ustedes-dijo el espejo

-esta hablando con ellos no deberia poder hacer eso solo deberia ser capaz de seguir ordenes-dijo aun mas asustada perla

-garnet has algo-dijo amatista asustada

-espera que es eso de que no es capaz de hablar de nosotros-pregunto onyx

-eso no es importante por ahora solo tienen que darnos el espejo esta mas seguro donde podamos vigilarlo-

-como en una burbuja-dijo amatista y el espejo se pudo a gritar que no

-que-

-steven no me obligues a tener que quitartelo-

-no quiere ir con ustedes no lo oyen gritar-

-steven es solo un espejo un objeto no puede desear nada-dijo intentando quitarle el espejo pero steven la detuvo

-¡quiere estar conmigo!-dijo steven antes de golpear a garnet que hizo que sus gafas se tiraran mostrando tres ojos en vez de dos

-¡aahhh perdoname!-grito steven y luego salio corriendo de la casa

-¡steven espera!-grito onyx antes de empezar a seguirlo

-ese jovencito esta en graves problemas-dijo garnet empezando a seguir a steven y onyx con amatista

-¡garnet te aseguro que no entiende lo que esta haciendo espera!- grito perla antes de seguirlas

-¡busquenlo!-girto garnet mientras tanto steven se oculto en unas de las rocas que estaba cerca del templo

-que voy hacer cual es su problema contigo estas tratando decirme algo-dijo steven

-lejos de sus casas ven conmigo steven-

-no te entiendo-dijo steven y luego escucho a perla llamandolo-vamos quiero ayudarte que puedo hacer-pregunto steven y el espejo mostro una imagen de el sacando la gema y el lo iba hacer pero alguien se lo impidio

-¿¡steven que estas haciendo?!-grito onyx

-es el espejo el quiere que le sace la gema que tiene-

-que por que-

-no lo se pero tengo que hacerlo onyx por favor ayudame-

-¡que! Viste como se pusieron las chicas cuando vieron que el espejo hablaba contigo y si esa cosa no es lo que parece-

-pero es mi amigo y tambien es el tuyo por favor onyx tienes que ayudarme-dijo steven a lo que onyx al fin cedio

-esta bien dame el espejo yo lo sujetare y tu intentaras sacar su gema bien-dijo onyx a lo que steven asintio y mientras onyx sujetaba steven intentaba sacar la gema y debajo de ellos el agua empezo a hacer un patron y despues lograron sacar la gema del espejo que hizo que el espejo se rompiera y de la gema salio una chica delgada de pelo corto que llegaba al menton parecido al peinado de perla de color azul oscuro y el color de piel era de un azul mas claro llevaba una blusa de color azul oscuro con un triangulo de color azul marino en el frente al parecer tenia la blusa amarrado al cuello que dejaba su espalda y vientre expuestos y lleva una falda larga de color azul oscuro con un triangulo invertido azul marino en la cintura descalza y llevaba en la espalda una gema azul en forma de gota con una grieta

-gracias-dijo la chica volteandose mostrando sus ojo scomo espejos

-ustedes no-no pudo terminar ya que cuando se paro se iba a caer pero onyx y steven evitaron que se cayera-realmente hablaron conmigo me ayudaron ustedes son steven y onyx cierto-pregunto la chica a lo que los dos asintieron

-soy lapis lapislazuli tambien son de las cristal gems-

-si-dijo steven

-pero ustedes me liberaron-

-oye como es que terminaste ahi-pregunto onyx

-¡steven onyx!-grito garnet y junto amatista y perla sacaron sus armas para atacar a lapiz

-¡esperen! Grito steven detuviendo con onyx a las chicas

-ustedes las tres sabian que estaba alli y no hicieron nada ni se preocuparon en saber como era yo-dijo lapiz mientras detras de ella salia una enorme mano echa de agua que aplasto a garnet que tambien hizo que amatista y perla cayeran al suelo

-¡steven corre!-grito perla pero steven no le hizo caso

-que estas haciendo-pregunto steven

-¡soy lapislazuli y no podran mantenerme encerrada nunca mas!-grito lapis-no nos dejaran partir-

-¿partir?-dijo steven para luego ver a lapiz abriendo un camino en el oceano

-steven onyx vengan conmigo-dijo lapiz

-¿que a donde?-preguntaron los dos

-a casa-dijo lapiz que dejo en shock a onyx y a steven

-pero pero pero-decia una y otra vez steven mientras onyx solo se quedaba en silencio

-bien-dijo lapis algo decepcionada luego garnet destruyo la mano de agua y se empezo a acercarse a lapis

-no confien en ellas adios-dijo lapis antes de desaparecer

-steven estas bien-dijo perla preocupada

-si estoy bien entonces ella es otra gema-

-si-

-steven estas castigado-dijo garnet

 **y termine lo hubiera terminado antes pero ocurrieron unos problemas el primero era es que estaba viendo un anime llamado assassination classrom o ansatsu kyoushitsu les dejo este link para que lo vean : el segundo era que iba terminarlo el domingo pero lo que pasa es que tuve que ir al medico para una cirugia nada seria y apenas hoy ya sali lo hubiera echo mas temprano pero estaba muy cansado ya que unos de mis compañeros al parecer le habian echo una cirugia en la garganta que hacia unos ruidos tan fuertes que no podia dormir por cierto para los que no sepan ya hice el primer capitulo de mi historia de fnaf y espero que les guste por que el primer capitulo me tomo 5287 palabras bueno sin mas que decir me despido bye bye**


End file.
